Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to firing containers, and more particularly, to firing containers capable of efficiently firing a large amount of an electrode active material.
Description of the Related Art
Firing containers can be used in various fields. Among the various fields, the firing containers are used in firing of an electrode active material used in secondary batteries.
In general, the electrode active material is a major factor that influences the reliability and safety of secondary batteries in the charging/discharging of the secondary batteries. In producing an electrode, the electrode active material is modified to be suitable for the secondary batteries through a firing process. However, when a problem occurs in the firing process, the resultant electrode active material may have bad influence on the reliability and safety of the secondary batteries. Particularly in case of safety, the electrode active material may cause fire, an explosion or the like when the secondary batteries are used.